Naruto Uchiha : Naruto no Ero
by Mr.Jung27
Summary: Siap baca? New Story Published!


**Naruto Uchiha : Naruto no Ero**

-Disclaimaer : Masashi Kishimoto -Pair : Naruto x Mikoto x Mei x and Another. -Warning : Lemon, Lime, Rape, Echi, and all. -Caution : Your eyes can be Goggle and Your brother can Stand! -This story is Bad. Happy Reading!

 **Naruto disini seorang Uchiha, MinaKushi masih hidup, Pembantaian Uchiha tidak terjadi karena Itachi lari desa karena tidak sanggup untuk melakukan perintah Hokage dan dalam cerita ini Naruto seumur dengan Kakashi dan yang lagi Wajib Orang yang berumur diatas 17 thn yang boleh membaca tapi kalau tidak takut dosa silahkan.**

 _ **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang Genit dan menyukai hal hal yang berbau Echi.**_

Chapter 1

Pada suata hari di Desa Konohagakure atau disebut juga Desa Daun tersembunyi. Di dalam Desa itu pemimpinnya adalah Hokage yang saat itu yang menjabat adalah Hokage Keempat yaitu Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato menikah dengan Kushina dan melahirkan anaknya yang bernama Namikaze Menma. Baiklah mari kita lihat pemeran utama kita yaitu Uchiha Naruto.

 **Naruto Side**

 **Naruto POV On**

Hai bro perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Naruto banyak Orang yang menyukaiku karena ketampanan ini dan beberapa orang tidak suka karena aku adalah seorang yang Ero bisa dibilang karena Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tentang Tubuh Wanita yang seksi baknya Gitar Spanyol yang lekuk tubuhnya luar biasa mantapnya. Biarpun Aku seorang yang Ero tetapi Kekuatanku itu lumayan hebatloh bisa dibilang setingkat Jiraiya si Pertapa Katak Gunung memang karena aku adalah salah satu muridnya. Kalau Aku ingat kejadianku bertemu dengan Jiraiya saat Aku sedang mengintip di Onsen umurku saat itu 16 tahun.

 **Flashback On**

Saat itu Naruto sedang mengintip Wanita mandi di Onsen Mata Naruto sangat melotot melihat para Wanita yang sedang bermandian.

"Akh Airnya panas ya" Kata seorang Wanita dengan Oppai yang bergoyang.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum jahat. Tak jauh dari situ ada Seorang lelaki paruhbaya yang melihat Naruto mengintip.

"Sialan Anak itu" Kata Jiraiya mendengus kesal.

Jiraiya menghampiri Naruto lalu menariknya.

"Hey apa yang Kau lakukan Orang tua" Kata Naruto marah karena acara mengintipnya diganggu.

"Gantian dong Kaukan sudah lama" Kata Jiraiya sambil mengintip.

"Hey Kau jangan ganggu latihanku" Kata Naruto menarik Jiraiya dan menggantikannya mengintip.

"Apa yang Kau sebut latihan anak muda" Kata Jiraiya menarik Naruto.

"Tentu saja mengintip karena itu adalah satu teknik agar keberadaanmua tidak diketahui" Kata Naruto menggantikan Jiraiya mengintip lagi.

"Apa yang Kau tahu tentang itu" Kata Jiraiya.

Naruto dan Jiraiya terus berkelahi memperebutkan tempat mengintip. Namun tiba tiba.

"Kyaaa ada yang mengintip" Teriak salah seorang Wanita.

"Kyaaaa" Teriak yang lain.

"Oh sial ini karena Kau Orang tua" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Hey kenapa Kau menyalahkan Aku" Kata Jiraiya.

"Oh jadi ini dia Pengintipnya" Kata seorang Wanita.

"Sial" Kata Naruto.

"Ayo hajar Mereka" Kata Wanita itu.

Naruto dan Jiraiya yang tidak sempat lari terpaksa menerima semua pukulan Wanita – wanita itu.

 **Setelah itu.**

"Hey Kakek tua kalau saja Kau tidak mengganggu pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi" Kata Naruto kesal dengan Tubuhnya yang sudah bengkak – bengkak terkena pukulan Wanita – wanita itu.

"Hey ini semua kulakukan untuk ekspedisi Bukuku" Kata Jiraiya.

"Buku apa maksudmu Kakek tua" Kata Naruto.

"Hey jangan panggil Aku Kakek tua Bocah" Kata Jiraiya.

"Aku ini Pertapa Katak dari Gunung Myoboku dan Salah satu dari legenda Sannin Jiraiya" Kata Jiraiya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gerakan berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Naruto langsung bersujud di hadapan Jiraiya.

"Maafkan Aku Jiraiya-sama , Selama ini Kau adalah Ninja yang menginspirasi hidupku karena itu tolong angkat Aku menjadi muridmu" Kata Naruto.

"Jadi Aku terkenal juga ya, baiklah Aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi muridmu karena Aku suka akan teknikmu agar tidak diketahui orang" Kata Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih banyak" Kata Naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto dan Jiraiya adalah seorang Guru dan Murid.

 **Flashback End.**

Kejadian yang sangat aneh bukan. Ya memang aneh tapi inilah yang mempertemukanku dengan Sensei.

Aku ini juga menyukai seseorang yaitu Mikoto Uchiha. Aku menyukainya karena Tubuhnya yang seksi dan ukuran Oppai yang tergolong besar. Tetapi walaupun sudah punya Anak dan menikah dengan Fugaku Nee-san Tubuhnya tetap ya Aku memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan Nee-san karen suatu hal yang tak perlu diceritakan. Okelah sekian dulu.

 **Naruto POV End.**

Naruto berjalan di komplek Uchiha untuk pergi ke Rumah Fugake untuk makan siang. Naruto makan siang di rumah Fugaku karena Mereka sudah akrab dan Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian di Rumahnya. Naruto bertemu Sasuke di jalan yaitu Anak kedua Fugaku.

"Hey Sasuke" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto Ji-san" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto yang dipanggil Ji-san hanya sweatdrop karena ia merasa terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Ji-san.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama karena Aku juga ingin ke Rumahmu" Kata Naruto menggandeng Sasuke.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian menjitak kepalanya.

"Kenapa Kau menjitakku Ji-san" Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Pertama Kau memanggilku Ji-san dan kedua Kau tidak boleh berkata Hn kepadaku" Kata Naruto dengan senyum Lima Jarinya.

"Hm" Balas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Sesampainya di Kediaman Fugaku.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sasuke.

"Okaeri" Jawab seorang Wanita yaitu Mikoto.

Mereka masuk kedalam Rumah dan melihat Fugaku yang sedang membaca Koran dan Mikoto yang sedang masak.

"Ah Naruto kau datang" Kata Fugaku.

"Ya begitulah Nee-san" Kata Naruto.

"Hey Mikoto-chan cepatlah Naruto sudah menuggu" Kata Fugaku.

"Baiklah sebentar Fugaku-kun" Kata Mikoto.

Setelah Mikoto datang mereka pun Makan siang.

 **Skip.**

Setelah makan siang Mereka masih duduk di tempat dan Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Ji-san ayo Kita latihan" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah tetapi Kau harus memanggilku Sensei biar keren" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Naruto-sensei" Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi Jane Fugaku Nee-san" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm" Balas Fugaku.

Setelah keluar dari Kediaman Fugaku Naruto membawa Sasuke ke Kedai Dango. Setelah sampai di Kedai Dango Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin.

"Hey bro kau ajari Sasuke Jurus – Jurus Katon" Kata Naruto pada Bunshinnya.

"Baik bro" Kata Bunshin Naruto.

Naruto yang asli memesan Dango kepada pelayan. Naruto yang melihat Pelayan kedai Dango hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Tubuh seksi Wanita itu memakai Kimono dan Oppai yang besar.

"Hey gadis Kau tahu engkau itu cantik bahkan terlalu cantik" Rayu Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Pelayan itu.

"Ya bahkan dengan Kimonomu itu tubuhmu Dirimu tampak sempurna" Rayu Naruto.

"Kyaa" Teriak gadis itu.

"Kulitmu sangat halus dan tubuhmu juga indah"

"Bahkan matamu bagaikan permata yang indah"

"Ayo duudk disini" Suruh Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi milikku" Tanya Naruto dekat dengan Kupingnya.

"Te-tentu" Kata Gadis itu merona.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam Kamarmu" Kata Naruto.

"Baik" Gadis itu yang sudah terpengaruh ucapan Naruto pun terhipnotis.

 **Lime bukan Lemon karena ada suatu masalah.**

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Naruto langsung mendorong Gadis itu dan langsung menindihnya. Naruto mulai mencumbu gadis itu dengan nafsu. Gadis itu memperbolehkan lidah Naruto menyusuri rongga mulut gadis terus bercumbu , Naruto yang merasa tangannya tidak bekerja mulai menyibakkan Kimono Gadis itu. Belum puas dengan itu Naruto membuka bra gadis itu dan terpampamglah Oppai yang besar tapi masih kalah dengan Mikoto.

Setelah kehabisan nafas Naruto melepas ciumannya dan menggigit Telinganya dan turun ke leher lalu membuat kissmark disana. Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak ke Oppai gadis itu. Ia mulai meremas Oppainya, mulut Naruto turun ke Oppai gadis itu lalu menyusu pada Oppai gadis itu.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang tidak bekerja di gunakannya untuk menyibakkan Kimononya. Lalu terpampanglah CDnya yang sudah basah Naruto melepaskan CDnya dan memasukan 1 jarinya kedalam Vagina gadis itu. Mulut Naruto masih berurusan dengan Oppai tadi dan salah satu tangannya meremas Oppai gadis itu.

"Akkhh akkhh akkkh" Desah gadis itu.

Naruto yang mendengarkan desahan Gadis itu menambah jarinya.

"Akkkh uuukkh ohhh" Desahan gadis itu semakin menjadi saat Naruto menambah jarinya.

Naruto menjadi semakin ganas ia memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam Vagina gadis itu.

"Akkkkkkkhhhh Sayang aku keluar" Jerit Gadis itu.

Keluar Cairan dari Vagina gadis itu dan disedot habis oleh Naruto.

"Waahhh Manis Sayang" kata Naruto.

"Hossh hosshh" Gadis itu terengah engah.

Naruto kemudian membuka celananya dan CDnya yang menampilkan Mr.P yang sudah menegang hebat. Kira – kira ukurannya 21 cm dan berdiameter 4 cm. Gadis itu hanya melongo melihat Benda itu. Tiba – tiba.

"Naruto sensei" Teriak Sasuke.

"Oh sial" Kata Naruto dan ia langsung memasukkan kembali .

"Kenapa sayang" Tanya Gadis itu.

"Maafkan Aku" Kata Naruto membuat EMSnya.

"Kotoamatsukami" Kata Naruto.

Gadis itu langsung pingsan dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Naruto segera menghilang dengan Kamui dan keluar di belakang Sasuke.

"Hoi" Kata Naruto memegang bahunya.

"Dari mana saja Kau sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada suatu masalah tadi, mengapa latihanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi saat kami belajar Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu dia terkena jurus itu dan hilang" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah ayolah kita pulang" Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun kembali pulang ke Kediaman Fugaku karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Setelah sampai di Kediaman Fugaku mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa makan malam dan tidur.

 **Dalam Mimpi Naruto.**

Naruto melihat Rumah sepi dan hanya ada Mikoto. Naruto pergi kedapur untuk melihat Mikoto. Saat ingin pergi ke dapur ia berpikir untuk memasang Kekkai dan berdansa dengan Mikoto. Setelah membuat Kekkai Naruto pergi ke dapur dan dengan segera menerjang Mikoto.

"Apa y-yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun" Kata Mikoto berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Mikoto-chan selama ini aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu" Kata Naruto memperkuat pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun Nanti ada yang melihat" Kata Mikoto.

"Tenang saja Mikoto-chan Aku sudah memasang Kekkai" Kata Naruto berusaha mencium bibir Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan Kau akan kupuaskan" Kata Naruto.

 _ **To be Continued**_

Maaf ya kalau jelek nanti Lemonnya akan saya perbagus dan perpanjangan word.

RnR


End file.
